Harry Potter 5: The Year of Rivals (Part 1)
by Princess Basketcase
Summary: Harry and Draco are in their last year at Hogwartz. Do you think they will ever get through without trouble? But they both finally notice a girl from Slytherin whose attractive. But she happens to be their lifetime rival......
1. Fifth Year

Harry Potter 5: The Year of Rivals Part 1  
  
After going through Platform 9 ¾, Harry meets with his friends Ron and Hermione. "Harry!" shouted Ron running down the little hall in the Hogwartz Express. "So, have you seen Hermione?" he asked. "Um, I don't think I did. Why is it all of a sudden you start looking for Hermione in a rush?" Harry asked. "Um, well, I'll tell you later. Anyways, I'll come back as soon as I find her!" in 5 seconds Ron had disappeared into the hall.  
  
A lot has changed over the year. Harry and his friends are now 15, and they really have matured. Of course, Harry already bought the things he needed for school. Just a few books and some ingredients was what he bought. The least person he didn't want to meet in the train was Draco Malfoy. Draco, the Slytherin Quidditch Team's Seeker. He of course was his rival and archenemy. Harry then saw a girl walking in the hall passing by.  
  
"Oh hello there." She said with a happy smile. "I believe you're Harry Potter?" He nodded. "Well, I know you're famous and everything, but I never had I chance to actually talk to you." He replied, "Yeah, I believe so. Are you a first year?" "Oh of course not! I'm a fifth year!" she said. "Oh yeah, I've seen you. You are in Slytherin! Hmm, I never catched your name though." He said. "Oh my apologies. I'm Eyaudra Verning." She answered proudly. "Eyuadra? That's an interesting name."  
  
"Oh yes as people say, but I feel proud to have my name. You see, the e and y came from my dad Eyan, and audra came from my mom Audra. Interesting combination isn't it?" she said. Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione then walked in the cabin. "Wow aren't you a little occupied." Hermione said as she gave Harry a smirk. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasley, and you are?"  
  
"Eyuadra Verning. I'm a fifth year student if you're wondering." She answered. "Oh aren't you the girl who can do a little hand magic? I never caught your name that's all." Ron said feeling all interested. "Oh yes, I know how to do hand magic. I was kind of born with it actually." In a few minutes, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle passed by.  
  
"Isn't it Potter, Weasley, and Granger here again? Didn't really think I would see you three again." He said. Hermione answered, "Same with you Malfoy, the only thing is, I always thought you three would go back to having classes with the first years?". "Shut up Granger! I don't think Muggles are very appealing in my family, I wonder if they are in yours?" He shot back. "Hey stop already!" Eyaudra interrupted.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to stop me?" He took a good look at her. "Hey, aren't you from Slytherin?" "Eventually, yes I am, but you have to stop!" she ordered. "Eyaudra wasn't it? I don't think we ever had a chance to talk." Malfoy said. Suddenly they heard the announcer saying, "3 minutes to Hogwartz! Please stay in your cabins!" "Well, later Potter, and you too." He said as he stared at Eyaudra's blue eyes. Indeed, he had a good reson to look at her. She had dark brown hair with dyes of blonde going down her medium hair. "Surely Eyaudra, they may be part of your house, but they are bad news. You could hang with us!" Hermione said with an excited voice.  
  
When they got to Hogwartz, they had their yearly feast a sorting for the first years. After that, they all went to bed. The next day, classes started. In the middle over Potions Class, Harry was luckily pulled out of class by Professor McGonagall. She told him that Quidditch practice starts tomorrow and he remembered it by heart. Later that day, Harry and Ron began to talk. "Hey Harry, you're my best friend and of course, we help each other when we need it. Well, right now I need help." Ron said. "On what?" Harry said. Ron replied, "Hermione." Harry asked why and Ron said, "I have feelings for her you know." They talked about it and Harry admitted that he liked Eyaudra. "Whoa! But seriously, I think Malfoy likes her too. Don't worry, I can tell she likes you." Harry replied, "I hope so. I never thought Malfoy would ever had interests on having a 'girlfriend'." 


	2. Lovestruck

Part 2  
  
The next morning, the mail was coming in. All the owls flying over dropping boxes and envelopes on all the tables in the Great Hall. Since Harry was in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, he had received the latest version of the Nimbus Series. Of course Slytherin got theirs too. Everyone envied them, the Nimbus Two Thousand Four was the latest and very modern. Extremely quick, very aerodynamic, and had incredible grip.  
  
When classes started, the Gryffindor Trio saw Crabbe, Goyle, and of course, Draco. "So Potter, in two days the Quidditch games will be starting. I trust that you know we won't hold back." Draco said enthusiastically. "Don't be khaki Malfoy. You know you'll lose because Harry here will end the game before you even try." Ron said. "Don't be sure Weasley." Suddenly Draco saw Eyaudra passing by. "Hi there Eyaudra." He greeted. "Oh hello Draco. What you up to now?" she asked. "Oh nothing." He answered. "Oh hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. Anyways, I have to get to class, bye!" she said as she left the scene.  
  
Harry made a little cough. "Malfoy, why are you so nice to her? You like her?" he asked as he made a smirk. "Shut up Potter!" he yelled. He left with Crabbe and Goyle. As time passed, it was lunchtime. The Gryffindor Trio decided to go visit Hagrid. "Hey I won't be able to visit Hagrid today. I have to research for Potions class. Say hello to Hagrid for me!" Hermione said as she ran down the hall. "Well, aren't you going to follow her?" Harry asked. "I wish, but she'll easily find out. I want to tell her I like her, but she's too worried about school." Ron answered with a sigh.  
  
"Just go to the library. I think she'll accept you." Harry said. Ron nodded and walked down the hall to the library. Meanwhile, Harry went outside to visit Hagrid. Unfortunately, he saw Draco and Eyaudra talking outside Hagrid's house. "Um Eyuadra. There's something I want to talk to you about." Then Draco saw Harry walking to Hagrid's door. "Oh hi Harry." Eyuadra greeted. "Go away Potter." Draco ordered. "Suddenly the door in Hagrid's house opened. "Blimey! You two stop it. I hear yer noise in my house. Figured I looked outside and what did I find? You two and a girl, very interesting. I think you three better come inside." Hagrid said.  
  
The three sat down with the Eyaudra in the middle, separating Harry and Draco. "You three have something in common. I betcha you never knew that." Hagrid said. All of them shook their heads. "Anyways, lemme tell you the story. In all Hogwartz history, the Potters, the Malfoys, and the Vernings were always the competitive families and, they were all in the exact same houses you are in now. Arthur Potter, James Malfoy, and Katherine Verning, the were always the top wizards and witches of their year. They all had a conflict, and it seems it's the same conflict you're having now. Arthur and James, always fighting for Katherine. Katherine knew that, but she didn't know who to choose. Then, the Christmas Ball came about. Arthur and James wanted to ask Katherine to be their date, but they didn't know how. James then asked Katherine. Eventually she thought that Arthur never liked her, so she went with James. After the ball, she felt like she loved Arthur better. So later that year, Katherine let James go, and she went with Arthur. When they were old enough to get married, Katherine and Arthur got married. That's the story." Hagrid ended the story and caught his breath. "So you're saying that, Harry is related to me?" Eyaudra asked. "Just a little bit. Very little. It has been 300 years ago, you can't have a little blood with each other." Hagrid replied. "So you're saying, Draco and I will be fighting for Eyaudra?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco laughed. "I would never do that!" Hagrid said with a boost of energy, "Oh stop yer lying! I just say ya there talking ter her secretly. Suddenly, you tell Harry here to bug off!" Eyaudra said, "Well, if it is true, then I guess we just have to go through it our way." Harry nodded. "Okay then, that's about it. You three get out of my house now before I burn ya. See you later." Hagrid ordered. When they got outside, Harry walked faster than Eyaudra and Draco.  
  
"What's the rush Potter? Need the bathroom? Obviously, you're making it too noticeable." Draco laughed. Eyaudra smacked him in his stomach and went off. As months passed, they proved the legend true. They were rivals(in love. The Christmas Ball was going to happen in 3 days, and Eyaudra didn't have a date, nor did Draco or Harry. They both wanted to ask her, but they never did. "Um Eyaudra, are you going to the Christmas Ball?" Draco asked. She nodded with a smile. "Oh ok. Um, bye!" Draco walked away. Eyaudra felt like nothing was happening.  
  
At the night of the ball, she dressed herself up with a black gown and put on her necklace with a little make up. While she was fixing her hair, Draco was at the door looking inside. Suddenly a crowd of boys from Slytherin bump Draco and he fell inside the girls' dormitory. "Owww." He moaned. Eyaudra looked over. "Draco! What are you doing here?" He replied, "Um, I just got bumped in. Wow, you look really pretty." She thanked him. They both went to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was cleared with separated tables and looked like the Hall got bigger with music and food.  
  
In the Gryffindor Section, Ron and Hermione were sitting together sharing food and talking. Harry was sitting with them, but with no date. "Hey why didn't you ask Eyaudra?" Ron asked. "Well, I got scared." He answered. "Why don't you go ask her now? Only for a dance." Ron said. "Hmmm, I guess so."  
  
Harry walked to the Slytherin Section and asked Eyaudra to dance. She said yes, but Draco was filled with anger. They danced for a while and Draco had his turn. Time passed, and the ball ended. 


	3. Final Verdict

Part 3 Final Verdict  
  
Later that night, Harry went outside his dormitory. He went outside and saw Eyaudra in Gryffindor Tower. "What are you doing here?" Harry whispered. "I couldn't sleep, I felt like I had to come here." She replied. "Eyaudra, did you think I could make you happy?" Harry asked. "Yes. You could make my dreams come true, but there's something blocking me from really liking you." He said, "I guess you're gonna choose Draco." She whispered, "Hey! Don't be so bad! You don't know what I think!" "Oh really, how come I have the feeling I don't believe you?!" Harry asked.  
  
"You think that, not me! I don't have to prove anything that I speak the truth!!" she said. "Why are you scared to prove it?" he asked. He looked in her eyes. Her blue eyes captured his mind. He always thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Suddenly, he kissed her. A burst of light and bolt covered their bodies. As soon as they let go of each other, it stopped. They heard Filch's footsteps coming. Eyaudra ran as fast as she could back to Slytherin tower and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day, Draco walked up to her. "You kissed him didn't you. Last night, you went up to Slytherin Tower and kissed him." She answered, "You were spying!" They fought the whole time. She tried to convince him that the kiss didn't mean anything. When it was Potions class, Professor Snape told Eyaudra to tutor Draco because he was failing. They didn't look at each other but Snape ordered them to start studying in the library right after school hours.  
  
When they went to the library, they went into the tutor room. Normally students hardly been in there but this time it was occupied. "So what should we start on?" Eyaudra asked. Draco ignored her. "Look, if you're just going to ignore me, then we shouldn't be here in the first place." Draco pulled her arm and he looked down and at her face. "Eyaudra, I'm sorry for over reacting. I guess I got really jealous. I got to admit, I really like you. I knew I liked you when I met you, but I never knew I would like you this much."  
  
She forgived him and they started to study. In the middle of the tutorial, Eyaudra looked at Draco. Draco stared at her eyes and he drew closer to her. They began to kiss. He put his hands on her waist and suddenly they both felt a strong grip on their lips. After they let go, they tried to continue tutoring. After the tutorial, they went straight to their dormitories. The next day, Hermione saw Eyaudra in the library. "Hi Eyaudra!" Hermione greeted as she sat down with her. "Hey, so how's everything? I heard you have a problem between Harry and Draco. What's wrong?" she asked. Eyaudra's blue eyes started to fill up with tears. "I.I.can't choose between them. It's so hard. I like them both, but I can't choose." Cried Eyaudra. "Hey you have to choose. Look what happened to me and Ron. I didn't think I would like him, but we ended up together. Eyaudra, let me tell you something." Eyaudra listened carefully. "Choose whoever makes you happy, makes you feel like you're the greatest person in the world, and choose whoever feels that they really love you, and he is willing to give anything for you. Even if he might not seem like it." Hermione said.  
  
Eyaudra thought about it. Three days later, he talked to both Harry and Draco. She decided that she liked Draco more. Harry felt bad but she gave him a kiss on his cheek and a big hug.  
  
As the year passed, it was time to go back home again. "Harry!" Eyaudra yelled. "Hey I'll miss you. Don't forget me okay? Don't worry I'll be there for you." She kissed and hugged him goodbye. Hagrid came over. "See, I told ya that one of you will be with Eyaudra. Unexpectedly I didn't know that Malfoy would get the girl. Anyways see you all next year!" he said as he watched them all leave. Draco sighed. "Well, this is it. I won't be seeing you until next year." Eyaudra replied, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, write to me okay?" He crossed his pinky with hers and kissed her pinky. "I promise. Now give me a big hug." Draco said as he kissed her forehead. They kissed for the last time and went in the train. "Hey Potter!" yelled Draco. "You're not bad, maybe we'll talk sometime just not too much!" Harry replied, "Yeah, maybe!! Bye Eyaudra!! See you all next year!" 


End file.
